The Unknown
by MckayZielke
Summary: Gaara is in the loner, no one really likes him except Sasuke. He has a lover, but when Gaara's brother and sister go crazy at the thought of him being gay, how is he going to handle their abuse? NaruGaa summary is likely to change again
1. Chapter 1

This story is dedicated to NaruGaaFan who inspired me enough to come up with this idea. This is also going to be dedicated to one of my friends since this (almost) same situation happened to her a few years back.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the tv shows and all the characters pertaining to the show belong to Masashi Kishimoto, not me. I am not doing this for profit, or any other type of gain other than the pleasure of writing with his awesome characters.

* * *

I gasped, rocking back, my body tingling with delight and ecstasy. The blonde was hovering over me, rocking his hips against me, angling his cock to penetrate my tight ass more deeply. I let my head fall back, my eyes closed, my body moving with the jock's in perfect unison. I loved and hated these nights, never sure if I should stop this or if I should beg for it more often.

We were good together, in bed, never missing a beat, knowing when the other wanted to change position, climaxing at about the same time so neither of us was left having to work more for the other. It was a little creepy how well we can work together but it helps when one of us just want a quickie. The jock breathed against my neck and I moaned with delight as he bit me. I felt my skin bruise, I knew the moment when his sharp teeth pierced my flesh, and I climaxed with a burst of cum upon my stomach. He didn't stop and I didn't want him to.

We kept going, for hours, only taking piss breaks when his cock felt like it was about to fall off. He told me once that he never had sex so much except when he was with me. It had made me feel special.

He kissed me gently, the last orgasm probably being our last for the night. I kissed him back longingly, knowing I wouldn't be able to receive affection from him for a while. Sometimes I really hate that he needed to keep our relationship in the dark but I understood, it wouldn't do for the star soccer player to be found with a lanky dork like me.

I looked into his blue eyes, felt his soft (yet sweaty) blonde hair beneath my fingertips, touched his toned and tanned body and I wondered why he was with me. I knew he loved me, he told me so every night that we slept together, but I still didn't understand why.

I was so naïve back then…

We lay together for a while before he whispered that he had to leave. I didn't want him to go, I wanted him to stay with me forever—no matter how girly that may sound—but he insisted, like he always does, telling me that his girlfriend, Jenny was waiting for him, and he left in his shiny car—waving goodbye by sticking his arm out his window.

I walked back into my house, holding the robe more tightly to my body. My sister looked at me, just looked, nothing on her once pretty face. She had said it all before, I had heard it all before, and it hadn't made a difference so she no longer tried.

I turned my back on her and walked defiantly into my room, knowing she would go to bed soon.

* * *

School was rough, like always. The jocks picked on me, the nerds laughed at me; no one was on my side so I was forced to be alone. I guess you can blame it on the way I look; pale skin, lanky body, creepy pupiless sea-foam green eyes, and bright red hair that will never be tamed. My clothes for today were a pair of faded jeans and a long sleeved shirt that was red and black with stripes running up and down it's length. My love once told me that I look great in that shirt.

I sighed dejectedly and looked at Sasuke who was reading another roman novel. For a guy who is _absolutely _**not **gay he sure did some gay things.

"Yo," he didn't look up from his book and I pulled out my sketchbook to kill some time before the teacher tried to make us do work.

You see, Sasuke and I were asked to come to this really prestigious school because we were so smart, they pay for us to be here, and we make their test scores and teachers all look really good. Otherwise I would be too poor and Sasuke told me that he would go to whatever school I did hence the reason why we are here.

The class dragged for hours, taking away time from my life like no other class could. Sasuke would hardly talk to me but that was because his really successful brother was visiting and—with his presence alone—Itachi was rubbing it in his face that he had gotten away with stealing their families fortune.

That's what his dad gets for forcing him to go to law school…

* * *

I was shaking again, and I didn't know why. My hands, I couldn't draw and it was really pissing me off. I wanted to draw, drawing would help to calm me while I was being stressed but nothing was working to stop the shaking. I almost screamed in frustration but Sasuke showed up just in time to tell me to calm down. My shaking didn't stop but he broke out of his shell long enough to keep me from attracting attention from the jocks lest they decide to beat up on me once more. They hadn't in while, ever since Sasuke and I…

I took deep breaths and willed myself to stop shaking and, to my utter relief, my hands slowly began to still.

"That's, what, the third time this week? You need to see a doctor, Gaara, they're getting worse."

"I don't have that kinda money, you know that… Besides Temari would just have another fit and this time she may not come back from the institute."

"Yeah yeah, okay, maybe I can get Itachi to…"

"I would _never _ask you to request a favor from Itachi." Sasuke looked at me with huge onyx eyes and I knew right now that, if it wasn't for my blonde jock, that I could have loved him. "I'll find a way on my own."

"Thank you…"

* * *

He visited me again, sooner then even I expected. The tapping on my window had inwardly frightened me but I hadn't shown any signs of it on the outside. Years of being bullied and pushed around had taught me how to be really cold, not to mention never really getting any affection from anyone. The flash of a smile made me cringe, but I slapped the memory down and stood from my bed.

I opened my window and let him in and he kissed me the moment he could. I allowed his mouth to play with mine, tongues swirling and dancing like partners who had known each other for years. I tasted alcohol on his breath and became slightly annoyed.

"You know I do not like doing this when you are drunk." I stated and he grunted at me, sitting on my bed and kicking off his shoes haphazardly. They bounced off my wall and I frowned at the scuffmark there.

"Can ya make an exception? Just this once?" his innocent cerulean eyes looked imploringly at me and I couldn't say no.

He began to take off his clothes, stumbling in his drunken state. I helped him, removing his clothing and folding them with care. He had laughed at me once—a long time ago—when I had stopped all moves and folded our clothes and I had told him that I had been looking after myself since I was five years old, I didn't have a choice but to be cleanly.

"_That's not enough of a reason, there has to be something else."_

_I was reluctant to tell him, for that would mean opening up to him, to anyone for the first time and I wasn't even sure if this would become more than a couple of sick thrills for the supposedly straight jock._

_"Come on, you can trust me."_

_"My father…he used to beat me if I didn't act perfect." There, it was off my chest and now I would see how much I could trust him. If news got around that I have an abusive father then I would never talk to him again. No matter how much it would hurt for leaving someone I knew I could love._

Once he was naked I removed my clothes; teasing him by taking my time and giving him glimpses of what would soon be his. I know how horny he gets when he's drunk and I know all the right things to tease him; seeing as he'd told me everything he liked.

It was wonderful because we could be completely open about all our sexual desires and we were both really up to whatever the other had to dish out.

He pulled me on top of him, kissing me sloppily. I did not really enjoy it but I endured for him. My jock ran his hands all over my body, his grip rough, his touch bruising. But that was something I did not mind the alcohol inducing.

I moaned when he touched me in the privates, pushing myself more firmly upon him with a gentle twist of my hips. He groaned when I touched him, craving just my gentle hand that cooled his burning skin. I was not even close to his genitals but he moaned like I was stroking him.

I ground into his hand, suddenly wanting a release badly. He complied, knowing my insane libido and I had a feeling he would be hoping that he could satisfy me before he passes out.

My cum sprayed on his chest thickly, globing down and collecting in a grove made by his hip. I watched that gloopy material and let my orgasm make my head rush. He flipped me onto my back, feeling my hands running all over him. I had yet to touch him intimately, still nervous even after all this time. He grabbed my hand and led it to him, needing my help to stay hard when this drunk. He wouldn't have a problem when he got inside me but now it would be difficult.

I noticed he hadn't wiped away my cum.

But then he scooped it up and used it as lubricant, coating his fingers quickly. He shoved his finger inside of me, causing me to gasp with ecstasy, my body already knowing what was to come and squeezing him with excitement. He moved it roughly, stretching me with one finger alone. He hadn't touched me in a while but I was so hard that it was twitching with my pulse, making it harder and harder to control myself. My jock began to move his finger more quickly, causing me to get louder without any control on my part. His mouth kissed the inside of my thighs, and caused me to shiver violently. I almost came again when his mouth took in the head of my cock and I groaned loudly, gasping for air as my body wound itself higher. His finger was moving rapidly now, his mouth slipping wetly up and down in time with his finger's thrusts. I was making an excessive amount of noises, knowing he loved to hear my voice like this and knowing my siblings wouldn't say anything.

He suddenly stopped, freezing upon me, looking at me with something glinting in his eyes that I couldn't decipher with his mouth wrapped around my cock.

"You look beautiful…"

I stared at him in confusion, not understanding why he would stop to tell me this. My cock was still throbbing; my ass tightening and loosening, trying to bring his finger into me once more. My body was hot, burning even though I knew my hands were still cold. They were always so cold…

"Thank you," I said, and gently ran my fingers through his gorgeous yellow hair—not blonde, many would think that I was mistaken but I know blonde, and I know the color yellow, and his hair is yellow.

He lifted his chin, brining my fingers deeper into his hair and making him almost purr. I noticed the whisker-like scars on his cheeks and touched them gently with my other hand.

My kitsune, my jock, my love.

He gently moved his finger into me and then he added another, stretching me once more. I moaned, moving my hips, slamming his fingers deeply inside of me. He stopped his fingers and let me ride him, watching me and I felt myself stir even more at this attention. My hands went up and grabbed my headboard for support, slamming myself down on his fingers and grinding haphazardly, the whole time watching him watch me. I was surprisingly kinky when I wanted to be.

He pulled his fingers out, placing his cock at my entrance. I whimpered when he took his cock and teased my entrance, rubbing it up and down, dipping in gently but not fully penetrating me. I growled suddenly, pissed that he was keeping me at the edge for so long and not letting me release. He chuckled and pushed inside of me slowly, trying not to tear me to the best of his ability.

When I adjusted and started getting impatient once more, he pounded into me, his drunken mind foggy and I knew he was having a hard time keeping up a pace that would satisfy the both of us just a few minutes into it. I pushed him off of me, stopping reluctantly. He rolled onto my bed, letting me crawl on top of him. I licked the inside of his thighs, biting and sucking on his skin as I made my way to his cock.

I licked it gently, my eyes focused on his lidded cerulean. I knew he wanted sex but he would never protest a blowjob. My hands ran over his body as my mouth gently took his head in between my lips. I moaned to send vibrations down his shaft and he moaned with me. I licked as I sucked, going farther and farther down on his shaft, taking more and more into my mouth until my lips were pressing against golden pubes. I hummed a tune my sister used to sing to me before bed each night and went down on him; bring him very close to climax before pulling off of him and positioning my ass over his cock. He grabbed my hips, his face undecipherable as he watched me impale myself on his cock. I rode him harshly; setting a brutal pace that he matched with me and throwing my head back with ecstasy.

Normally I never quit, it was always him who told me he could not longer fuck. But this time was different, the alcohol inhibited his senses and pain was far from his mind as we fucked for about four hours straight. I came in a torrent, my cum landing on his stomach, and I felt him release inside of me, pulling me as close to his body as he possibly could to force his cum inside of me as far as possible.

He was gasping for breath, falling out of me softer than I had ever seen. His cock was now an angry red, and would be sore for about a day. I lay on my side, wincing when my ass twitched with pain; I would be sore too.

He held me close, kissing the top of my sweaty head gently and I listened as he fell asleep. I felt my eyelids grow heavy but did not dare to sleep.

My jock snapped awake about an hour later, knowing I had never nodded off like him, the bags under my eyes attesting to that. "Why don't you sleep?"

"I'm…afraid."

"Of what?"

"My dreams…"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I am very aware that Gaara is not a pushover, ever, but it fits with my story so you better get used to it; for now. There is are a couple of explicit scenes in this, all between two males. So be warned if you do not like that kind of thing!! Oh and I'm sorry NaruGaaFan for taking so long with this; I know how much you have been looking forward to reading it!!

* * *

I kept my eyes down as I walked into the classroom where Sasuke was waiting for me. I nodded to him, keeping my thoughts to myself. I knew how much he hated that fact that I was kinda sorta seeing the biggest jock in school and I was in no mood to hear one of his rants about how it didn't really mean anything to my jock if he wanted to keep it in the dark.

I knew the reason he kept 'us' quiet was just because my jock had a reputation and he didn't want to get his ass kicked by every guy and girl in the school for really being gay.

"You slept with him again, didn't you?"

I looked around nervously, worried about my love. "How could you tell?"

"You're…glowing." He shuddered like he wished he could rinse his mouth out. "You should really stop seeing…"

"Yes, I know, it's horrible for me; he doesn't really love me, yadda yadda yadda." I rolled my eyes and pulled out my binder to check on my homework. I wasn't sure if I had finished mine and his until just now.

"Hey, you got my homework?" I looked up to find my jock staring at me with his smiling eyes. The happy look meant that his friends weren't paying attention and he felt comfortable enough to show me a true look. He never teases me, but that was because his friends didn't either, they were afraid of Sasuke and myself for killing one of them last year. It had been in self-defense—he had pulled out a knife and stabbed Sasuke in the arm—so we had gotten off without any charges.

And we could easily do it again.

"Yeah," I pulled out his set of vocabulary homework and handed it to him without any pretense.

"How did you have time…?"

I snorted at him, "None of your business." I turned my back to him and pretended to have a conversation with Sasuke.

My boss was screaming at me and I was staring at the wall like it was suddenly very interesting. I guess I sighed or something so now he was yelling even louder, his shrill voice startlingly like a woman's when he's pissed. I ignored what he was saying until his spittle landed on my cheek. I looked slowly at him, my eyes glazed, my hands balled into tight fists, my breathing calm, my heart racing.

It seemed like he was finally at his point. "Yes?"

"Stop letting the patties burn!!" he yelled suddenly and I was distinctly aware of the fact that the stove was not my duty. I was doing two jobs, mine and Kevin's, who just so happened to be on his fourth 'cigarette' break in the past hour.

I stared at my boss for another moment before I turned the current set of patties over, nodding my head to music that was not really there. The tune kept me in check but I was still conflicted between hatred and boredom as the man walked away to go jack-off in his 'office'. It was more of a large closet than anything, not even the size of a small bedroom, but he acted like it was all that anyway.

I looked behind me at the propped open door and considered just closing it and locking Kevin out so I wouldn't have to listen to another stoner rant. It wasn't like he was doing any good here either. But I decided against it; Kevin would just love to have an excuse to go home and still get paid; might as well keep him here so he could suffer along with me.

Kevin walked into the room and I asked him if he would be working now. He said no so I went back to doing his job and mine.

And the worst part is that he makes more than me.

I stared at my ceiling, wondering whether or not I would be visited tonight. My jock said that he would be seeing his girlfriend but he would try to stop by anyway.

"She may want sex…"

_

* * *

_

"I get it; you don't have to coddle me." I smirked at him before turning and walking away, knowing that my tight jeans gave him a wonderful view of my ass as I swished my hips more than entirely necessary.

* * *

I looked down at those same jeans on my floor, wanting to put them back on but knowing I would probably not want be wearing them in a couple of minutes. I felt my eyes drooping, looking over at my window now; it was open, an invitation if I had ever seen one. My chest was cold, my arms under my head, my hips jutting out, the beginning of my red pubes barely covered by the blanket on my bed to entice my jock if he ever showed up.

I must have passed out because I awoke to a soft hand touching my cheek tenderly. He was there, watching me as I slept. My blanket was no longer on my body and I knew he had been admiring me for a while. I did not feel awkward about this like most would have; the fact that I could still entice him enough to keep him looking was wonderful to me.

I leaned my cheek into his hand and hummed in my throat while bringing my hand up and gently placing it against his. "I did not think you were coming."

"I told Jenny that I didn't feel good so she went to a party without me." he shivered as he looked me over again and only now did I notice that he was naked. "I'm not really sick, I just wanted to see you."

I let my hand slide away from his and I stared at him, confusion on my face. He had never dared to leave Jenny for me before. "Was that wise?"

He took my hand and placed it on his cheek, kissing my palm softly when I ran it over his lips. He ignored my question and I went along with it as he gently pushed me down, kissing his way up my arm as I slid my other hand over his broad shoulder, down his smooth back to kneed the muscles that were bunched there. He was excited again, I could feel it in how his body shook, how his left thigh twitched significantly, and how his hands were still so steady; I moaned gently when he palmed my cock, stroking me teasingly slow as he kissed my collar bone, nipping my flesh there. I lifted my hips suggestively, knowing about his weird hip fetish. His other hand found my left hip, gripping it hard enough to bruise as he suddenly kissed me roughly.

My jock gained control of himself just as it was getting good, "Did I hurt you?" he asked, looking at my red hip with worry and noticed the half-moon shaped cuts there from his nails.

"Yes," I breathed and kissed him, bringing his hand back and helping him to squeeze until he did it again.

He was reluctant at first, not wanting to hurt me, but he put more pressure, digging his nails into my skin as he too began to get horny again. I moaned, pushing against him, urging him onward as he kissed me again. Our tongues played, my tongue ring clanking against his teeth, his hoop-lip ring tickling my lower lip—the one he wears just for me. His other hand was gripping my hips now, breaking open crescent moons of blood on my sides as he dry humped me. I reached out, grabbing the lube from my bedside table and slathering it upon him. He pushed away from me, gently rubbing himself as he watched me prepare my body for him. My fingers teased my hole, barely dipping in, rubbing around, spreading the lube generously. I shoved a finger inside of myself, eagerly guzzling it up, and I added a second shortly after, spreading myself and preparing my asshole for him with no shame.

He grabbed me, pulling me up onto my knees as he set his feet upon the ground, slapping his lap for me to sit there. I did, guiding his hot cock to my entrance and slamming him fully within me. It hurt, deep inside, burning as he tore me a little. I bit my lip, loving the sensation, digging my nails into his back; he didn't like it, asked me not to do that. I rocked my hips a little, already almost fully adjusted to him. And then I moved faster, frantically humping him, using my body pressing against him to jerk myself at the same time. He used his legs, rocking up while I slammed down, sending me into a spasm of wonderful feelings. I groaned as he bit my neck, holding my hips to give him more leverage, shoving into me with a frantic intensity and listening to the sound of our skin slapping together harshly.

It was over almost too quickly, his cum squirting inside of me with an angry spray, I could feel it, the muscles in his cock squeezing it out and pumping it into me. I orgasmed, crying out his name in absolute ecstasy without even a hint of control over my throat. He flipped me over, not quite ready to go yet again but we both knew it wouldn't take long.

We fucked for hours, using more positions than I could count, until I just had to quit. He wasn't done when I was though and, after a couple seconds of begging, he took me missionary, gently rocking his hips so that it wasn't rough like we had been doing.

I looked into his eyes, letting them fall to his body, watching him slide easily into me, moving around like it was all so natural. This was the first time he had taken me slowly, it felt so intimate, so calm, so good; I came again, hardly any shooting out simply because I didn't have much more to give at the moment. My breathy cry did it for my love because he came a final time inside of me, refusing to pull out even after he went flaccid.

"You are so warm," he whispered, kissing my cheek, then my lips. I snorted at his comment. "It feels good, to be inside of you."

I looked away, knowing he wanted me to tell him something, anything really. "It feels wonderful…"

He smiled, a true smile that made my heart hiccup with delight, and we kissed once more before we rolled over to sleep.

I was just drifting off, my brain already shutting down, when he spoke once more, "Do you love me, Gaara?"

I turned to him, letting my body touch his slightly. I looked at his tan skin and my pale, his yellow hair and my red, his blue eyes and my green. I even compared myself to him in the downstairs region before I answered. "Yes, Uzumaki Naruto; I do."

* * *

I stared at Sasuke as he stared back at me; neither of us had said a word yet we both knew that he knew that I had had sex again last night. My obvious limp hadn't been any help in keeping it a secret.

"Well?"

"What?" he asked, crunching down in a piece of pizza that I was sure had done nothing wrong to him.

"Aren't you going to crab at me about him some more?"

"Haven't you heard it all before?"

I sat back, looking at him behind hooded eyes. "I would think that you were creative enough to come up with something new by now."

He sighed and finished the last bite of his pizza, handing me the crust as per usual. Sasuke leaned back against the huge tree in the food court that we had reserved for ourselves since the very first day. I chomped down on his pizza crust heartily, swallowing it with a swig of Red Mountain Dew before laying back on the grass to get comfortable. Naruto had this lunch period but I couldn't stare at him without causing suspicion so I kept my eyes glued to the clouds.

"I've been thinking, about Hinata."

"Really? I thought you were gay." I said, looking at him with curiosity.

Sasuke glared at me, still in denial. "No, I'm not.

"She's a fine looking girl, prestigious family, and I have to revive my clan. My brother sure as hell isn't going to do it so…" he shrugged and I shook my head at his logic.

"Could you be happy with her?"

Sasuke didn't answer for a long time. "I don't know, maybe…there aren't any guys here worth my time."

I nodded my head, just waiting for the bell to ring.

Sasuke sat with Hinata in our next class, causing many girls to get angry and causing the aforementioned Hyuuga to blush. I smirked because it wasn't even a sure indicator that she was the least bit interested in Sasuke; she blushed about everything and anything.

"Hey, you two freaks split up then?" it seemed one of the preps thought that he could talk shit now that Sasuke and I weren't 'glued to the hip' at the moment.

"No, fuck-face, we aren't, so sit your pretty ass down and shut the hell up." Sasuke turned back to Hinata who had turned absolutely scarlet at his language.

I watched him apologize for a couple of moments before he began to flirt again in his Uchiha way. When her giggles began to make me sick I turned away and noticed Naruto wailing on the guy who had tried to tease me a moment before. As far as anyone else could tell it was for something different but he and I both knew why he was really hitting him with much more force then entirely friendly.

"Naruto-kun!!" whined a high-pitched voice that I recognized as Jenny. "Are you feeling any better, I was so worried about you last night?" she emphasized her breast, the guys around her giving her all their attention while Naruto barley noticed her.

He looked confused for a moment before he realized what she was talking about and I almost laughed when he muttered a quick yes. Jenny noticed me staring though, "What the hell are you looking at? I know I'm hot but that doesn't mean you have to stare!" she pouted her red lips and huffed, fluffing out her very short skirt and catching the eyes of the males around her. Well, most of them, Naruto was staring solely at me with light shinning in his bright blue eyes.

I snorted and actually muttered some laughter at her audacity and slutty behavior. "Believe me; you are not in the least bit attractive, just easy." I turned away but she wasn't done with me.

"What the hell did you say, freak?" she asked, getting up in my face in the blink of an eye. She grabbed the front of my shirt and snarled right in my face, "Say it to my face, asshole."

"You are ugly and a whore," I said the words slowly, like she was too dumb to know anything. Apparently these preps were forgetting what Sasuke and I had done last year.

Just as Jenny's red face was about to screech something at me the teacher walked in and made us go to our seats. She flicked me off as she walked back, promising pain and misfortune. Jenny practically fell on Naruto's lap as she sat down and I was amused by the fact that he almost completely ignored her.

* * *

My older brother Kankuro was waiting for me when I got home from school, he had been drinking again, and crack from his quick movements and twitchy eyes. "Why doesn't your boyfriend Sasuke ever come here anymore?"

I shrugged and tried to walk past him so that I could make dinner. He blocked my path, his hair in a frizzy tangle, his face dark with dirt and his stupid war paint. He slapped me, causing my neck to jerk funny as my head fell behind the force of his slap—it was demeaning more than painful. Kankuro didn't usually hit me, unless he was drunk, and then he would apologize like crazy, rubbing it where he had hit me, making me something to eat even though it would taste horrible. This time he slapped me on the other cheek, hitting me over and over until my cheeks were swollen from the blows.

I stood there, not even tearing up, not blinking, just looking him in the eyes even after he was done. I waited then, expecting him to say something, to explain why he had hit me, to apologize, something other than just standing there and glaring. When nothing happened I walked past him, to our one smelly bathroom and ran cold water from the faucet, splashing it against my cheeks to take some of the sting off. I hoped that they wouldn't still be swollen by tomorrow for school. It would only be a hassle if the councilor noticed them.

Kankuro was standing in the doorway watching me, his arms crossed over his faded bathrobe. "Well are you going to clean this shit-hole?"

I looked at him, wondering when it had changed from his chore to mine before I grabbed the cleaning items I would need and I scrubbed the bathroom down, taking away as much of the grime and shit as possible. Kankuro would pay for leaving a mess in the bowl again. I knew sadly that he would never really pay, I wouldn't get him back, I would just keep my head down and avoid conflict as much as possible. I didn't want to go back to being Shukaku, I didn't want to turn into a monster anymore, killing that teenager had been bad enough, I wouldn't kill anymore.

It took me a couple of hours to clean up the bathroom, and another hour to shower away all the nastiness that had come with it. I shivered, we were out of hot water again, and let my body get used to the cold before taking my time in the shower so I could avoid looking at my siblings for as long as possible.

* * *

I was lying in bed when a soft knock resounded from my window; I looked over to find Naruto there, crouching in my bushes. This wasn't one of the nights we had set aside for staying together but I let him in anyway. He was coming here more often each week and I wondered why but didn't ask. If he wanted to tell me, he would, he is that kind of person.

"Hey," he said, smiling at me as he touched my cheek. I winced and he pulled his hand back instantly. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

The concern in his eyes confused me, "How could that have hurt?"  
"You winced…"

I sat down on my bed and waited for him to sit too. I knew what he was going to do, knew he would press until he knew just why my cheeks were so sore. I told him about Kankuro slapping me and he got angry, he cursed and raved quietly. It wasn't like he couldn't be here; Kankuro didn't really care, but if Naruto woke him up…

"Come with me."

"Where?" I asked, not really wanting to go anywhere.

"To my house, come live with me."

"What?" I gave him a shocked look before laughing at him, "Did you forget that you aren't really supposed to be gay?"

"I don't care, I wanna tell the school anyway…"

"No you don't, trust me." I smiled, "I am content like this, there is no reason to add the drama of people knowing."

"Content isn't happy," he said knowingly.

I shook my head and turned away, not wanting to look into his cerulean eyes anymore. This wasn't what he wanted; he was just confused and emotional.

"Listen to me," he waited until I looked at him, "just come stay at my house for the weekend, if you like it, if you want to, you can stay. We don't even have to stay in the same room if you don't want to."

"Naruto…" he kissed me suddenly, desperate to get me out of this house. I pushed him away gently, "I understand that you think I'm being abused here but honestly, this is the first time Kankuro has hit me like that. And he won't do it again. I know him; Kankuro was probably drunk and doesn't even remember doing it."

"Okay…" he looked disappointed but I couldn't back down from this.

* * *

The day was hot, the sun shinning on my face and burning my skin to a crispy red that would hurt later on in the day. It was Saturday, freedom from school regulations had me working outside without a shirt on and in some torn shorts that were constantly slipping down. They were Kankuro's hand-me-downs and I could barely keep them on my slender hips. I was mowing the lawn, even though the entire neighborhood was shitty and no one would really notice a nicely trimmed lawn compared to the others but Kankuro wanted me to mow anyway. So here I was, cutting grass and dieing from too much sun exposure.

When I was finally done Kankuro came outside and complained about the bushes that needed trimming. I nodded my head and trimmed the hedges, making them into triangles like Temari wanted. Kankuro didn't really care about any of this; he just wanted me to work my ass off for smarting off to him the other night. It was such an insignificant moment that I won't even bore you by typing it up but it had apparently gotten under my brother's skin.

"Go get some paint, for the house."

"With what money?" I asked, annoyed that I would have to walk all the way to town for some stupid paint. It was at least three miles away and it was so hot...

Kankuro smacked me, knocking me to the ground because my body really was too weak to fend him off at the moment. "This money," he threw the grocery allowance at me, making me bend over to pick it up.

"What the fuck are we going to eat then?" I asked, pissed.

He slapped me again, "Temari and I have leftovers from the past couple of weeks, I don't know what you're going to do but that's really not my problem. Go get the fucking paint, and make it cream, not white; Temari said that white stains too easily."

I grumbled and went to my room to change into something I could wear in public and not be made fun off. My own shorts hung off my hips in a just right way, showing off my plaid boxers and accenting my black tank top. The black probably wasn't a good idea but I didn't really have anything else so I tied on my shoes and got ready to leave when Kankuro walked into my room.

"Why the hell haven't you left yet?"

"I'm working on it…"

He punched me in the stomach, causing me to heave and wretch up what was left of my meager breakfast. "Don't smart off to me anymore, got it?"

I stared at him, not saying anything and he snorted before walking out of my room, locking the door so I would have to crawl through my window like a burglar if I wanted in and out of the house.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: hello anyone who is reading this; there is something I aught to mention that appears in this chappie, there is yaoi (boyxboy sex obviously) and something a lot more graphic: Incest and rape, torture, and a lot of cursing. I often forget to warn people whenever I have something like this in my story so feel privileged that you have such (slight lol). The incest had to be done…mostly because a _certain_ fan of mine would like it to happen. lol. Anyway! I do so hope you enjoy this installment of The Unknown.

* * *

The town was full of hustle and bustle, activity was everywhere; it was almost chaotic. I hid my money in an inside pouch in my shorts so pickpockets wouldn't be able to get to it as I walked down the street. It had taken forever for me to get to town but, now that I was here, I took my time, trying to find some kind of store with outside house paint. I wanted to spend some money on food to make up for missing breakfast and now lunch but I just knew Kankuro would count the change and want to check the receipt to make sure I didn't spend any of the money 'unnecessarily'. The guy was really going too far but where else was I supposed to live? A picture of Naruto's smiling face entered my head and I shoved it away: the people in our school were gay haters, to an extreme. Last year—it was a really bad year, okay?—one of the 'populars' was caught kissing another guy and they beat him, almost to death. And the only reason why they had left him alive at all was because the police had shown up.

I couldn't let that happen to Naruto.

I walked into a building that was 'full of everything and anything' and hoped that the sign outside was true as I wandered around the store looking for the paint I needed. I didn't have a clue as to what I was looking at, never having really shopped before, so I decided to ask for help after about twelve minutes of wandering. It took a long time, finding someone in the stupid uniform that I could talk to and when I did I almost regretted it.

"Excuse me, sir," I walked up to a fat man with greasy brown hair and a crooked smile, "Do you know where the outside paint is?"

He pointed to an isle, not speaking a word. Even though he was wearing a uniform I wasn't completely sure that he worked at this particular store. He motioned to the same isle and I nodded my head, keeping an eye on him even after I started walking toward the isle. I didn't like that retarded look on his face but I shoved it out of my head. That kind of thinking was just rude and I knew better than that, besides the last time I had seen someone make fun of a retard, said imbecile attacked his verbal attacker viciously. He had been an autistic who specialized in fighting.

"Watch where you're going!" snapped a voice I knew better than my own. "Oh, hey, Gaara!" a brilliant smile lit up the face I loved to look at.

I looked at Naruto for a moment before walking on, not wanting him to see my puffy face or burnt skin. He chased me though, walking up beside me and following me to the isle like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you in a couple of days…"

"Fine," I muttered as I looked at the isle full of paints of all sorts and I wondered what the hell kind I needed.

"Would you like my help choosing?"

"Outdoor paint, I have to put a coat on my house today." I knew better than to try to convince him about not needing help; he could always tell whenever someone needed any kind of help and they were never allowed to turn his help down. He was odd and sincere at the same time.

Naruto nodded his head and walked further down the isle, "White is the cheapest…"

"Not white, cream." I snapped quickly, walking along behind him and watching his face as it flitted through countless emotions in a matter of seconds. I marveled at him for a moment, wondering what it was like to feel so much and so openly before I tucked the thought away for later examination.

"Okay…" Naruto looked over the labels and snatched a five-gallon bucket from the stack, "Do you think this will be enough?" I looked at him, unsure—we had never painted the house before. "Okay, from what I've seen of your house you shouldn't need any more than this." He offered it to me with a smile that was so bright I couldn't look at it.

"Thanks," I took it from him and went to go pay for it.

As we were standing in line it filled up, causing Naruto and me to have to stand close together to avoid having to touch a random stranger. "God I have to piss," it wasn't like Naruto to announce things like that and I chose not to respond. "Will ya come with me to the bathroom?" he smirked at me lecherously and I had a bad feeling in my gut—it was kind of stirring with excitement at the ideas running through my head too and I was stuck in the middle of a little debate even before he made his move.

"What are you, a girl?" I looked over my shoulder at him and noticed a creepy looking guy staring at us.

Naruto snorted then got really close to my ear, "I think you of all people should know that I am not." He pressed up close to me, acting like it was to step away from the creepy guy, and actually pressed an erection against my ass. "And I'm horny, do ya mind…?"

I rolled my eyes and discreetly rubbed against him, "No, I should go." The checkout lady was ugly, a lazy eye that followed a jittering path that was glazed over and a lumpy body that made me want to retch since it had been squeezed into clothes that were way too small. She took my can roughly and almost dropped it onto the ground before ringing it up. I handed her the money and took the paint back, along with every last cent in change.

"Come on," Naruto whispered to me again, "I can treat you to lunch afterward."

I stopped and glared at him, he didn't know it but that was literally the only thing that would have convinced me to have sex with him in a public restroom. "Fine," I growled, trying to keep my face neutral.

"Yes!!" Naruto jumped up into the air, a huge smile on his face.

I snatched his wrist and led him away, cursing his cute face the entire way to the bathroom in the back of the store. I really hoped it was sanitary…

If only I had remembered the bruise Kankuro had left on my stomach from earlier.

Naruto was kissing me as he shoved me up against the bathroom stall. I grunted, pulling off his shirt with savage intent even as he tried to remove mine. We separated long enough to get down to our boxers before Naruto attacked me again, kissing me savagely and bruising me with his touch. I pushed him off long enough to turn around and present myself to him, spreading my legs—with absolutely no shame—so he could just slip in after I pulled down my boxers.

"Hurry up," I said, nodding to his dick when he pulled it out of his boxers through the slit used for peeing.

Naruto smirked and walked up to me, running his hand down my sides that dipped in almost like a girl and he smirked. He held his dick with one hand and spread my ass cheeks with the other, slipping inside of me with minor difficulty. It hurt at first, since we didn't have lube beyond some spit but when he began to move, to pound into me and hit that wonderful spot I began to rock my hips, matching his movements and helping him to go deeper inside of me with almost every thrust.

The sound of the door opening made me stop but Naruto covered my mouth and started going at it harder, slamming his dick against my prostate regularly. I braced my hands on the wall, trying to find purchase on the smooth surface, groaning while trying not to groan as Naruto continued.

"Hey did you hear what happened to Jenny?"

The two teenagers began to urinate, "You mean Naruto's girl? What'd the slut do now?"

I pushed back, getting him to go deeper again. He changed his angle and I screamed a little in pain and pleasure. I bit my lip, holding back my sounds and wishing fervently that I could castrate Naruto. As is, I enjoyed having him fuck me too much to harm him like that so I would just have to plan revenge for later.

"Did you hear that?"

I could see them, through the crack in the door, and I recognized them as part of Naruto's posse. I tried to tell him to stop when he did this incredible thing that I don't even know how he does and I stopped thinking right. He hooked an arm under my knee and lifted me leg, allowing his dick to go deeper inside of me and I felt my penis touch the stall wall as I accidentally leaned away from him for more support. My body was throbbing with my heart, clenching and unclenching around Naruto's cock as my muscles shook uncontrollably.

"No, I didn't hear shit. What happened to Jenny?"

"Dude she got gang banged last night."

"No shit?"

Naruto didn't even pause, somehow finding a way to pump harder. I was making constant noise, trying so hard to stay quiet so that we didn't get caught. His grips on my hip intensified, digging his nails into my skin while his lips kissed my shoulder. I leaned back, feeling his pubic hairs tickling my ass, and he bit my neck, sinking his teeth deeply within my flesh while just barely leaving it intact.

"Yeah, she was like suckin' one guy off while two fucked her in the same hole. Talk about awkward!"

"Yeah, my dick is never going that close to another guy's dick." The teen seemed to notice how they were pissing in urinals that were right next to each other. He mostly stopped the flow and moved one down before peeing again.

I grabbed myself when I felt close, jerking my penis until I came on the door, squeezing until I felt Naruto cum deeply inside of me, feeling his dick flex as it shot cum into my hole. I moaned a little, calling out his name softly when I felt him squirt inside of me. Sure it was a little awkward that his friends were a mere unlocked door away, but it had also kind of turned me on, being so close to getting jumped yet still fucking like it was nothing. We panted for a couple of seconds, with him leaning heavily on me and me leaning heavily on the door.

"I swear I heard something!"

"You're fucking paranoid, dude."

"Yeah I guess…" he shook his head and looked around the stalls again.

"It's too bad Naruto hasn't realized what a slut she is, the poor guy deserves to know."

"I know how ya feel, I've been trying to tell him but he's always so far away nowadays."

I looked at Naruto, wondering what they meant and I noticed how he was trying really hard not to laugh. I assumed it was because they thought he cared about the Jenny girl so I punched his arm and pulled on my pants as the guys left. I tripped in the small space and Naruto caught me on instinct, smiling at me and laughing about my klutzy behavior in a teasing way. It was nice, being held so tenderly, in big warm arms. I hadn't received much love in my life, much affection, so I treasured these moments, even if Naruto didn't really know it. I looked up at him, kissed him gently, just barely pressing our soft lips together before I pulled back a little and watched his eyes trace my naked body.

That was when he noticed the bruise that stretched in a line on my stomach; it was a purplish grey color that was darker in the places that Kankuro's knuckles had come into direct contact with since he had used his knuckles more than the upper part of his hand to hit me.

"What happened?" he asked his grip on my arms already too tight for comfort.

"Nothing, I just fell…"

"Don't give me any bullshit because I will find out the truth and you know it." I looked into Naruto's eyes and the anger there was very strong. Too strong for him to not feel anything for me, too obvious that he cared, loved me. If Sasuke could see moments like these then maybe he would understand how I could trust Naruto completely.

"Okay, Kankuro punched me…"

"Why?"

I looked away from him, taking a deep breath, "I don't really remember, it was probably nothing…"

"All the more reason that he shouldn't have done it," Naruto opened the bathroom door and grabbed my paint. I reached out to stop him but he slapped my hand away, "I'm taking you home and having a word with him." He tossed my clothes at me and I dressed myself quickly before anyone could walk in and see me like this.

I tried to protest as he practically dragged me through the store, his eyes blazing with hatred that I had never thought him capable of. At the last second, just before we got to the door, I saw the two guys that had been in the bathroom. The one who had sworn that he heard something tilted his head, shock in his brown eyes and a knowing look on his face that held more disgust then anything else.

* * *

Temari answered the door, her face pale and her hair in disarray. She took one look at Naruto and slammed the door shut, locking it tightly behind her.

"I told you," I said in exacerbation, rolling my eyes as he looked around the door for something he could use to force it open.

"Is there any other way in?"

"That would have been the first place I took you, we hardly ever use the front door." I thought about my window but I didn't really want him in my house with my siblings actively knowing it.

The sounds of the five deadbolts sliding out of their respective places alerted them to the fact that it was opening. Naruto gently pushed me slightly behind his body and I sighed at the way that made me feel.

I am not a damn girl; I do not need protecting… but it is nice to know that someone wanted to keep me safe.

Temari answered, looking a hell of a lot better than I had seen her in a long time with hastily drawn makeup and her hair brushed into a resemblance of order. "You're still here? That's good, I guess." She looked around nervously, putting a hand on her hip as she noticed me behind Naruto but said nothing. "Are you, uh, legal?"

"Legal?"

I wrinkled my nose with displeasure, "Stop being a whore and let us in, Temari."

"I'm not a fucking whore you cunt licker!" she snapped, her voice going shrill instantly. That's what happens whenever she doesn't have cigarette money. "And what the hell took you so long? You need to paint this shit hole."

"I know, I know." I stepped in front of Naruto but Temari blocked the door, "What now?"

"Paint. The. Fucking. House."

"Not in my good clothes," I shoved past her, almost knocking her onto the ground, my lower arm throbbed and I felt something thickly slide down it but didn't have time to look at it before the next threat showed itself.

Kankuro appeared, his bulky and smelly form helping his older sister up gently. He turned to me and, with a twitch in his eyes that screamed that he had recently snorted crack; he swung, his fist connecting with my face before anyone could blink. At the same instant that he had started his swing Naruto had flung himself at the brute, knocking him to the ground and simultaneously snatching my wrist and pulling me out of the house. Blood from my arm made his grip loose but he managed to help me up. I glanced back and noticed the knife in Temari's hand just before I was yanked out of the house.

"Stop!" Kankuro called weakly, rolling around on the ground for a few precious seconds before getting up. Temari was screeching at him, telling him to get his fat ass up and stop the little shit before he got away. I assumed the little shit was me, and I assumed that the reason why this was all so funny was because of the blow to my head and my soon-to-be blood loss.

"Hurry up, get in the car," Naruto unlocked the door, his hands shaking with adrenaline and I rushed to the passenger side before realizing that Naruto hadn't pressed the button twice. I tried to open the door but neither of us was quick enough before Kankuro grabbed me, pulling me towards the house with considerable force. I struggled to break his grip but it was painfully clear that I was the weaker of the two of us.

"Let him go!" cried Naruto as he climbed out of the car, his fists balled and I noticed something glinting in his hand. "Or I'll shoot you." His blue eyes were as steady as his hands: calmness that meant seriousness.

Kankuro stopped, noticing the gun just as I did, "You won't use it."

"Try me: self-defense, and I have the best lawyers in the country on my side, I will not hesitate." Naruto looked so serious, so damn determined that I couldn't help but know that he would kill for me. "And I don't care if I go to jail, I won't let you hurt him." I felt a tear slip out of my eye involuntarily as Kankuro shoved me to the ground, holding his hands up in the typical surrender fashion. "Get in the car Gaara."

I nodded my head and dove through his door, climbing into my seat before he could even blink. I slapped my hand over the gash on my arm and hoped that I could stop the blood flow without having to go to the doctor.

"This isn't over," Kankuro looked hatefully at me, "You're a little faggit, I knew it, just wait until father finds out." He pulled out a cell phone that was definitely prepay and dialed a number quickly.

I felt my heart stop beating as Naruto started the car and we drove away.

* * *

I drifted in and out of consciousness on the drive to Naruto's house. Of all the times I had been with him I had never once been here and I wondered why it held no mystery to me now. Probably because the bleeding hadn't stopped in the least, my pants were soaked with it, my hand drenched. Naruto had been glancing at it every couple of seconds for the past hour and the more he looked the faster he drove.

"Your house looks a lot like a hospital," I said, my head throbbing and my bruise screaming at me. I still couldn't believe that Temari had cut me with a knife but I was sure I would be fine on my own.

"This is a hospital," Naruto unbuckled his seat belt immediately after parking but I grabbed his hand to stop him from getting out of the car.

"I don't have insurance, there is no way I can afford to be here," I looked up at the building and wondered why my vision was swimming so much. I could have sworn that there was a buggy coming out to the car but I shook my head and locked eyes with Naruto as best as I could.

"I'll pay for it, you've lost so much blood, I don't know how much more you have." I shook my head and it smashed against his window, it was really heavy. My hand dropped away from his wrist, my eyes rolling back into my head and then I knew only darkness.

When I awoke my love was sitting next to the hospital bed that I was laying in, fast asleep. My head rolled listlessly and I noticed my arm was heavily bandaged. There was an IV drip attached to my arm and I pulled it out grunting quietly at the disconcerting feeling. I groggily stood up only thinking of how I couldn't afford all of this treatment; Kankuro was going to kill me when I got home for the bills…

A nurse rushed in here and he forced me onto the bed, I couldn't really resist, my head feeling very fuzzy, and he replaced the IV and I noticed that it was red; blood, not morphine or any of the other clear looking drugs that you normally see people hooked up to on TV.

"It's okay," Naruto was awake now, "I get that you can't afford this so I'm paying for it. I already called Jiraiya and he said it would be fine, and that you could also move in whenever you liked." He was genuilly worried about me; it was an odd feeling that I wasn't sure I could get used to.

I rolled my head away from him, feeling like a charity case. "I don't need your help, take me home." I scratched at the stitches in my arm and Naruto placed his hand over mine to stop the movement.

"Not until they restore your blood levels to normal, then we can go." There seemed to be something else on his mind, something he wanted to tell me, but he didn't and I didn't even want to know.

"To my house?" when he shook his head no I explained it calmly, "Kankuro is going to kick my ass, whether it is today or tomorrow, hell even a week from now: it doesn't matter. The only difference is that it won't be as bad if I come back _tonight_. I have to explain to father…" I let my head fall back, desperate to get this over with. "Please, I have been living with them my entire life, I know the best path to take, don't make this worse on my than it has to be."

I could tell this was difficult for Naruto, knew that he wanted nothing more than to take me into his shelter but I wouldn't burden him like that. It was bad enough that he would be paying a medical bill on my behalf, I didn't want anymore charity, especially not from him.

Once my blood levels were brought back under control and the bandage to cover my stitches had been all checked, Naruto checked me out, giving them a credit card that paid for the entire thing instantly. Naruto helped me to his car and he slowly drove me back home, staying uncharacteristically silent the entire way. When Naruto stopped in front of my driveway I noticed Kankuro sitting on our porch waiting for me with a bottle—mostly empty—in his hand.

"Please…"

I didn't look at Naruto as I opened the door and got out. I did watch him leave however, keeping his gentle and gorgeous face in mind as I went to my fate.

"Who the fuck was that?" I didn't answer but he hardly gave me time to, "You would bring someone like that home with you, someone who would pull a gun on your own fucking family?" Kankuro grabbed a fistful of my hair and I winced as he dragged me into the house. "And you got your arm fixed up, using money we don't fucking have on something so unimportant! I should kick your ass you little shit."

"He paid for it, all of it." I kept my sea-foam green eyes on the ground, wanting nothing more than to be able to go to my room and lay down. My head was still a little woozy.

"Really?" my brother got in my face, his drunken breath horrible, "Well isn't that just wonderful for you, having mister money bags to bail you out. Why not ask him for paint money, or grocery money, you sure as hell aren't eating any of our food." He wasn't making much sense but he was drunk so I brushed it off as I backed away from him slightly.

I shook my head and lowered my eyes again, hoping that he would give me a chance to talk to father since he was the only one (shared with Temari on a rare occasion) who had a cell phone since he pays for it. I wanted to get one but Kankuro wouldn't let me, if he had, maybe I could have somehow prevented what happened to me next.

Kankuro seemed to get an idea out of nowhere and he grabbed the cuff of my shirt and practically dragged me to his room, shutting and locking the door suspiciously. I gagged at the smell of sweat, farts, and crack—you would be surprised how crack really smells. I had just opened my mouth to ask him what he was doing when he spoke.

"Get on your knees you little faggit."

I stared at Kankuro, just staring at him with a blank face. He _couldn't_ be serious. I rationalized that I was still very low on blood and was hallucinating… because there was just no way Kankuro would want me to suck him off.

But the brute stumbled forward and slammed a hand on my shoulder, shoving me until I got on my knees. I looked up at him, trying to shrug him off but Kankuro got a better idea. I almost cried out when his fist connected to my cheek and I fell to the floor unceremoniously, sitting back up almost instantly.

He waited until I was able to glare at him before continuing. "Yeah, you are going to do this," he dragged me over to his bed and knocked me upside the head again, this time it was hard enough to make me dizzy. I tried to fight as Kankuro tied my hands behind my back, building up breath to scream for Temari. "If you tell her about this, she will probably want to record it. You'd like that though, wouldn't you?" the thought of my sister watching whatever the hell Kankuro was about to do to me was disgusting so I shut my mouth. "You're going to suck my cock, like a good little faggit, or I'm going to beat the hell out of you and then rape you. Which would you like?" I glared at him, trying to get my hands free but it was hopeless, the knot he used felt like a slipknot, the rope digging uncomfortably into my skin. "Say it, or I'm going with the rape."

"They're both rape!" I snapped, trying to sit up.

He slammed a fist into my face again, standing back so he could pull himself out of his pants. I knew this was very bad, even though drunk people couldn't usually get it hard a person on crack could go for hours.

I swallowed past the lump in my throat along with my pride, "I'll suck you…" my eyes fell to the ground and Kankuro stumbled up to me.

I jerked away from the smell on reflex and he grabbed my cheeks, squeezing them painfully so I opened my jaw, albeit reluctantly. I felt the tip of his head slip past my lips and I wanted to pull back but his other hand fisted my hair and held my head still as he entered my mouth. I tried not to gag as it filled my mouth, touching the back of my throat and still jamming more in. I coughed around his cock, scrunching my face up when his pubes touched my nose and I sat there, glaring up at him with utter hatred burning my eyes.

"I know you are not looking at me like that, you're the faggit, you should be enjoying this." He pulled my hair roughly and I felt a jolt go down my spine. Disgust flooded me as the jolt reached my groin and, with a force of will, I kept myself soft.

Kankuro pulled about half way out and shoved back in, causing me to strain and retch. He began to fuck my face, using his hips and pushing on my face to bring it as close as possible. Kankuro moved faster, grunting with the effort and pleasure as he humped my face.

"Suck, or I'll kick your ass," he snarled, using his other hand to push my face faster.

I didn't want to, I didn't even want this to be happening but I did, sucking on my brother's cock until my cheeks burned. He started pumping harder, slamming into my throat until I puked around his cock, spilling between my lips and sliding down my face with the smell of stomach acid. Kankuro didn't stop, he just fucked my face harder still, shoving in until his dick dipped down my throat. I tried to pull away, disgusted that I was swallowing my own puke and suddenly he shoved in farther than before, burying himself deeply within my throat to spill his seed. I felt the muscles in his cock working to spill it, felt his balls against my chin, and I wanted to puke again.

"Swallow it you little bitch," he growled, holding my face up against his pubes and humping a couple of times to draw out the last of his cum. He slid out, still hard, and smirked at me, "Looks like it wasn't good enough."

I glared hatefully at him, trying to stand up but Kankuro kneed me in the face, causing me to fall back against his bed. I watched through bleary eyes as he went for his hunting knife and I got very still very quickly. My brother came up to me and cut off my shirt, ruining it like I had plenty shirts to spare. He was about to rip off my pants when a knock sounded on the door and my sister stepped in.

"Kankuro, do you know where…?" she gave a startled cry at the scene she had walked in on. We froze, everyone in the room waiting for her response to the scene. I felt my heart sink—whatever little hope I might have had slipping away instantly—when a dark gleam entered her eyes. "This is interesting."

"You gonna shut the door or what?" Kankuro grunted, unbuttoning my pants and unzipping them quickly, making it clear that he was going to continue regardless.

Temari closed the door, stepping into the room and sitting down to be comfortable. She picked up the camera in Kankuro's room and turned it on to see if it still had some room left. "Do you care if I delete the stupid shit already in this?" I could tell Kankuro was a little weirded out by Temari being so calm and wanting to watch but he walked over and deleted memory card. "We should show this to Gaara's little boyfriend whenever he comes back." Temari walked up to me, a glint in her eye that made me glare hatefully at her. "I thought that a girl had been making all those noises in your room late at night, but I should have known it was a _boy_ fucking _you_." She turned on the tape, getting up close to my face, "Well now we shall have a real man fuck you, so your boyfriend can see how it's done." She let the camera trail down my body and snatched my boxer hem with her fingers and pulled them, forcing them off my body and zooming up close to my sex organs. "So little, no wonder why you weren't top."

I snarled angrily, glaring at her even as the camera pulled away and Kankuro grabbed me roughly, throwing me onto his bed.

"He needs to be facing me, that way his lover can see all the faces he makes." I began to struggle, writhing away whenever Kankuro would try to grab me. Temari scooped up Kankuro's hunting knife suddenly and held it to my face, Kankuro grabbing my hair roughly to keep my head still. "Do you want me to fuck up your face?" she pressed the knife against my cheek forcefully and cut it slightly, licking away my blood when she pulled it back.

Temari stepped back and Kankuro slid me around, making me face the camera and I glared hatefully at them both. Kankuro slid his hand down my body, causing goose bumps to form on my skin. I growled, low in my throat, feeling a burning sensation just behind my eyes. I ignored Shukaku, knowing I could somehow get out of this without killing my siblings.

I stiffened when Kankuro pressed his cock to my entrance, he tried to shove within me and we both hissed with displeasure.

"Use lube you dumbass." Temari walked over to Kankuro's and snatched up his bottle of lotion—I mentally shivered at the thought—and threw it at him. I turned my head around and stared at him.

"Why the fuck are you doing this?" I snapped, mostly just confused; I still didn't realize that he was honestly going to rape me yet.

Kankuro slathered lotion on his dick, not really knowing how to have gay sex yet. Kankuro grabbed my hip with one of his hands, holding the bottom of his dick so he could get it in easier. I buried my face into Kankuro's musty blankets, holding back my groan of discomfort as he began to push within me unceremoniously. Temari grabbed my hair, jerking my head up so my weight was on my collarbone, and she put the camera close to my face, making every moment of my discomfort and humiliation very visual. Kankuro pushed in farther, grunting with effort, until he was able to slip in all the way. Snorted, closing my eyes and cursing Temari and Kankuro in my head. I began to struggle again, trying to scoot away from Kankuro, until Temari placed the knife on my face again.

"You just don't learn," Kankuro began to move faster, crashing into me roughly and filling me up to painful levels, not caring about hurting me in the least. Temari set the camera up on its stand, pointing it at my face as she walked up to me. She put the knife on my forehead, above the place where I singed off my left eyebrow (the other one was burned off in a different accident but the result was the same). I stopped moving, not wanting her to cut me in the least, but Kankuro's thrust jerked me forward and helped her first cut to read my skull. I cried out in pain, cursing loudly at Temari, Kankuro paused in his assault and then laughed at me.

"Give me the camera, I wanna let him see what I'm doing." Kankuro took the camera from Temari and zoomed in on my ass, holding my hip with one of his hands and started fucking me harder. I screamed in pain as Temari cut me again, carving a symbol skull deep into my forehead. When she was done she laughed at me along with Kankuro.

My brother leaned over me, humping me harder—after he had given the camera back to Temari—setting his sweaty chest on my back. My face was once again buried in his blankets and I was screaming for him to stop as my brother moved faster, building toward his climax. I shivered, feeling him cum inside of me, pulling out halfway through so he could squirt on my back. I panted along with Kankuro, so glad to have him slip out of me, glad that it was finally over.

Kankuro leaned over me, whispering in my ear as though he were my lover. "Still not enough."

Temari held the knife to my throat as Kankuro untied my hands long enough to put them in front of my body, allowing me balance for the next position he put me in. Kankuro grounded his feet on the floor, sitting down and pulling me onto his lap. Temari brought the camera down to our junk so Naruto could watch Kankuro enter me. I tried not to fall as Kankuro entered me with a smooth thrust, burying himself deeply within my body and holding my hips in place for a little bit. My penis was flaccid and this seemed to bother my sister greatly so she touched me, stroking me into hardness. I wanted to fight it but actual contact on my junk was something I could not resist and Kankuro found my prostate—albeit by accident—and I yelled out, trying not to but unable to stop myself from panting like a bitch in heat. My sister moved the camera back to my face, still stroking me, still capturing the movement of my body from Kankuro shoving his cock deeply within me.

"The little faggit is _enjoying_ it, Kankuro, he's _enjoying _being fucked by his own brother." Temari slapped me harshly and wrapped her fingers around my throat, cutting off my oxygen. "I could kill you, right now, while your brother fucks you." Temari was having a power trip.

I tried to breathe, my vision swimming and the added sensations of Kankuro slamming full force into my prostate made it so difficult to concentrate on anything other than him. Kankuro pushed harder, bringing my hips crashing down in time with his upward thrust, penetrating me more deeply than ever before and I was so close, to blacking out and orgasm. I assumed my sister had moved the camera from my face to my cock when I did orgasm, my seed spilling on her hand before I blacked out from lack of oxygen.


End file.
